The present invention relates to a device magnetically holding sockets in an original and convenient sequence. In the past, socket heads have been stored in a haphazard fashion in a tool box or drawer resulting in misplacement or loss of tools. Socket heads have also been magnetically affixed to a clumsy oversized holder. The storage of socket heads, as known, has not enhanced the ease of use of the sockets by an individual. Individuals frequently become frustrated due to their inability to identify, locate, retrieve, and or use a particular socket at the time of demand.
Devices for magnetically holding socket heads are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,377, issued Oct. 8, 1968, discloses a magnetic holder having sockets extending vertically downward into the device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,230, issued Jan. 14, 1992, discloses a magnetic holder having a plurality of bores for vertical receipt of a particular sized socket. U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,580, issued Feb. 7, 1989, discloses a magnet mounted inside a pair of spaced armature plates for holding sockets. None of these devices provides enhanced magnetic attraction properties while simultaneously minimizing size of the holder, and maximizing visibility of the individual sockets.